Molly O'Brien
See Molly (disambiguation) for others with this name. Molly O'Brien was the daughter of Keiko and Miles O'Brien. She was born aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] in 2368 in the ships's Ten Forward lounge, where she was delivered by Worf around stardate 45156. ( ) Later that year, Molly, together with her mother Keiko, was one of the crewmembers taken hostage by Ux-Mal criminals that had taken over the bodies of Data, Deanna Troi and her father, Miles O'Brien. Molly didn't stop crying and so caused some tension amongst the kidnappers. When the kidnappers left Ten Forward with some of the hostages, including Keiko, she asked the kidnappers for permission to leave Molly in the care of Diana Giddings. The family was later re-united in sickbay after Miles O'Brien had been freed from the influence of the aliens. ( ) Later, in 2369, Molly moved aboard Deep Space 9, as her father got a new assignment there. ( ) In 2374, while on a picnic with her parents on a nearby planet, the eight year old Molly fell through a energy vortex. When the crew arrived to help, it was determined that she fell through a time portal 300 years into the past when the planet was uninhabited. When Chief O'Brien reactivated the portal, the calculations were off by ten years, and an eighteen year old version of Molly appeared. Without Human contact for ten years, she was like a wild animal and had a difficult time adjusting to life on Deep Space 9. Molly was homesick for her planet, and the O'Briens tried to recreate the environment that Molly was used to on the holosuite. At first she made progress, but later became unmanageable. Starfleet wanted to commit her to a special facility. The O'Brien's decided to return her to the planet and send her back through the portal knowing that they would never see her again. When Molly went back, she found her eight year old self and sent her back through the portal to be reunited with her family. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background * Molly O'Brien was portrayed by Hana Hatae. The adult version of Molly was played by Michelle Krusiec. It is not known who played Molly as a baby. It was obviously not Hana Hatae, since Hatae was born in 1988, but the birth of Molly and her reappearances as a baby were filmed in 1991 and 1992. * Molly O'Brien was mainly seen on screen as a baby on TNG but inexplicably looked about four years old when seen less than a year later on DS9. Although she should have been aged two in 2370, she is described on screen as being four years old and again in 2374 (at age six) she is said to be eight. This phenomena is often referred to (in soap operas) as Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome. * The Star Trek Chronology establishes that Molly was named for former Star Trek production staffer Molly Rennie. O'Brien, Molly O'Brien, Molly O'Brien, Molly O'Brien, Molly de:Molly O'Brien